1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a shoe and, more particularly, to an automated tightening shoe. The shoe is provided with an automated tightening system including a tightening mechanism which operates in one direction to cause automatic tightening of the shoe about a wearer""s foot, and which can be released easily so that the shoe can be readily removed from the wearer""s foot. The invention is chiefly concerned with an automated tightening shoe of the sport or athletic shoe variety, but the principles of the invention are applicable to shoes of many other types and styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes which incorporate an automated tightening system are known in the prior art. However, none of the automated tightening systems heretofore devised has been entirely successful or satisfactory. Major shortcomings of the automated tightening systems of the prior art are that they fail to tighten the shoe from both sides so that it conforms snugly to the wearer""s foot, and that they lack any provision for quickly loosening the shoe when it is desired to remove the shoe from the wearer""s foot. Aspects of prior art automated tightening systems contributing to their lack of success and satisfaction have been (1) complexity, in that they involve numerous parts; (2) the inclusion of expensive parts, such as small electric motors; (3) the use of parts needing periodic replacement, e.g. a battery; and (4) the presence of parts requiring frequent maintenance. These aspects, as well as others not specifically mentioned, indicate that considerable improvement is needed in order to attain an automated tightening shoe that is completely successful and satisfactory.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an automated tightening shoe that is devoid of the various shortcomings and drawbacks characteristic of shoes of this sort which exist in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to produce an automated tightening shoe, especially a sport or athletic shoe, that tightens snugly about the wearer""s foot from both sides and that can be loosened easily. It is a further objective of the present invention to attain the primary objective by providing an automated tightening system which requires no complex or expensive parts, and which includes no parts that need frequent maintenance or periodic replacement. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an automated tightening shoe which is easy to operate and trouble-free in use.
The foregoing general purpose and objectives of the present invention are fully achieved by the automated tightening shoe of the present invention. As stated previously, the principles of the invention are applicable to shoes of many types and styles, but are especially applicable to shoes of the sport or athletic variety. Accordingly, it is this sort of shoe which has been selected for illustrating the principles of the invention.
The automated tightening shoe of the invention includes a sole and an integral body member or shoe upper constructed of any common sport or athletic shoe material or materials connected to the sole. The integral body member or shoe upper includes a toe, a heel, a tongue, a gap above the tongue, and a reinforced lacing pad straddling the tongue, the reinforced lacing pad having a number of pairs of lace eyelets provided around the periphery of the gap. The shoe also includes a chamber in the sole adjacent to the heel and a passageway in the heel which communicates with the chamber in the sole and extends from the chamber upwardly along the heel to near the top of the heel. A pair of laces for tightening the shoe at the gap are provided. Each lace has one and anchored to a respective lace eyelet nearest to the toe of the shoe by an anchor button, extends through alternate ones of the lace eyelets in crisscross fashion over the tongue, and then passes through the material of the shoe upper to within the chamber in the sole whereat it is operatively associated with a tightening mechanism. The tightening mechanism can be one of several different forms.
Each of the tightening mechanism forms includes an engagement lace which resides partly within the chamber in the sole and partly within the passageway in the heel. The engagement lace is movable in a tightening direction along the chamber in the sole and along the passageway in the heel. In the first form, the tightening mechanism includes, in addition to the engagement lace, two pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams housed within the chamber in the sole. The two pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams are located on opposite sides of the chamber in the sole and lie in a common plane parallel to the sole. Each of the laces passes between a respective pair of the spring-loaded gripping cams. After passing between the respective pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams, the laces are joined to each other and to one end of the engagement lace. The other end of the engagement lace extends out of the passageway in the heel and includes a pulling loop for grasping in order to move the engagement lace in the tightening direction. By pulling the loop, the laces are caused to tighten about the tongue and thereby tighten the shoe. The spring loaded gripping cams allow movement of the laces therebetween during tightening and prevent reverse movement of the laces after tightening is completed. Further provided is a recoil spring located within the chamber in the sole. The recoil spring has a first end connected to the engagement lace and a second end connected to a wall surface within the chamber in the sole. The recoil spring operates to draw the engagement lace back into the chamber in the sole after tightening is completed, A release lace connected to the spring-loaded gripping cams and to a release lever protruding outwardly from the passageway in the heel enables disengagement of the spring-loaded gripping cams from the laces to allow free reverse movement of the laces when it is desired to loosen the shoe to remove it from the wearer""s foot.
A second form of tightening mechanism is identical in all respects to the first form except for the positioning of the two pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams. In the second form, instead of the two pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams being located on opposite sides of the chamber in the sole in a common plane parallel to the sole, the two pairs of spring-loaded gripping cams are located one above the other in vertical alignment centrally of the chamber in the sole and are separated by a separation plate.
A third form of tightening mechanism involves, in addition to the engagement lace, a track extending vertically along the rear of the heel and a slide frictionally engaged in the track. The engagement lace is coupled to the slide within the passageway in the heel and is movable both upwardly and downwardly within the passageway in the heel by corresponding movement of the slide.
A fourth form of tightening mechanism involves, in addition to the engagement lace, an axle located within the chamber in the sole upon which a ratchet wheel with ratchet teeth is mounted. A pawl engageable with the ratchet teeth is affixed to the heel and is connected to a release lever which protrudes from the rear of the heel. The laces after entering the chamber in the sole are coiled in the same direction about opposite ends of the axle, and the engagement lace is coiled about the axle at a location approximately midway between the coiled laces but in a direction which is opposite to the direction in which the laces are coiled. The engagement lace has an end extending out of the passageway in the heel and includes a pulling loop for grasping to move it in the tightening direction. When the engagement lace is pulled by the pulling loop, the laces further coil about the axle and thereby the shoe is tightened. The pawl successively engages the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel to prevent reverse movement.
Although all of the aspects and features of the automated tightening shoe enumerated above are important to the attainment of the purpose and objectives of the present invention and contribute to the overall superior quality, easy operation, and trouble-free performance of the shoe, certain ones are especially significant and merit special recognition.
One such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the arrangement of crisscrossed laces which effects tightening of the automated tightening shoe from both sides, thus producing a snug fit about the wearer""s foot.
Another such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an engagement lace which is coupled to the laces and is movable in a tightening direction to tighten the laces.
Still another such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a pair of spring-loaded gripping cams which allow movement of the laces during tightening and grip the laces to prevent reverse movement of the laces after tightening is completed.
Yet another such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a release lace and release lever for disengaging the spring-loaded gripping cams from the laces to allow free reverse movement of the laces to enable loosening of the shoe for removal from the wearer""s foot.
A still further such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a recoil spring for drawing the engagement lace back in the reverse direction after tightening is completed.
Yet a further such significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tightening mechanism which includes a track and slide.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tightening mechanism which includes a ratchet wheel mounted on an axle, the ratchet wheel including ratchet teeth engageable by a pawl.